


8r8king character

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, FLARP, Film Noir, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Vriska's FLARPing session turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8r8king character

**Author's Note:**

> a request on my NSFW blog, www.quintnsfw.tumblr.com

Aradia had been waiting for this day for a long time. Finally, she was able to infiltrate the home of the diabolical and manipulative temptress, Vriska Serket. She had wanted to take on Serket for almost the entirety of her career as a Private Detective, and finally today was the day!

Aradia had approached the Serket mansion and kicked down the door, wielding an assault rifle and a revolver in her belt, though the revolver was more for show than anything else.  
The wicked Vriska was known for hypnotism and manipulation: getting others to do her dirty work for her and offing her enemies one by one.

This time. Aradia thought, Vriska Serket would be brought to justice, dead or alive.

“Serket! Where are y0u?” she shouted into the grand foyer of the mansion. “It’s Private Detective Megid0 here. There’s n0 use in trying anything, I’m immune t0 mind c0ntr0l!”

A few seconds passed before Aradia received a reply:

“Aaaaaaaah! So that 8unch of idiots finally decided to send someone competent!” Vriska’s voice echoed around the large room. “I’m in my 8edroom if you really must know. Don’t worry, I’m decent!!!!!!!!”

Aradia rolled her eyes and carefully ascended the winding staircase, keeping a firm grip on her rifle and keeping her guard up always.

Finally she reached a huge door, which she opened carefully, poking the barrel of the rifle through the gap of the door first. She then tentatively stepped into the room.

The room was huge to say the least, with a large four-poster bed at the far end of the room and a black dressing-table, at which sat a figure with a dark cobalt dress.

“Megidoooooooo!” the female troll turned towards Aradia with a sly grin, and Aradia raised her gun in precaution. “There’s no need for this violence! Why don’t we just chat????????”

“I’m here t0 arrest y0u. Just c0me with me, it’s p0intless t0 resist.” Aradia kept her eyes firmly on Vriska, who rose from her seat with hands slightly raised, chuckling.

“What’s the point in giving up so easily???????? Why don’t we have a little fun first!” Vriska smirked.

Aradia sighed and rolled her eyes. Vriska didn’t seem to have any weapons on her, and Aradia was immune to mind-control anyway. Why not humour her, just for a little bit?

“Fine. What kind 0f ‘fun’ d0 y0u mean?” Aradia questioned.

Vriska chuckled and strutted closer slowly, swaying her hips as Aradia’s arms fell to her side and she lowered her rifle. Vriska then raised a hand and cupped Aradia’s cheek. 

“I was thinking may8e we could… relieve tension.” Vriska told her, kissing the hardened detective under the jaw. Aradia exhaled through her nose and tilted her head so that Vriska could kiss her neck. “Atta girl!!!!!!!!” 

“Just keep g0ing.” Aradia huffed with a small smile of her own, pulling Vriska closer and, despite herself, taking a handful of Vriska’s round ass in her hand.

Vriska and scraped her fangs lightly on Aradia’s neck, and she wrapped one of her legs around Aradia’s waist and grinded slowly and teasingly on Aradia’s crotch, earning a possessive growl and ass-pinch from Aradia.

“Fuck me Megidoooooooo!” Vriska drawled in a sing-song voice, and Aradia immediately grabbed Vriska and threw her onto the bed, removing her own hat and belt, undoing the fly of her pants and crawling on top of Vriska to kiss her and grasp Vriska’s dress in her fist.

The two trolls’ tongues met in their mouths, and Aradia ripped Vriska’s dress off with a rumbling growl which surprised and amused Vriska.

“Woooooooow! A 8it of an eager 8eaver!” Vriska grinned, wrapping her legs around Aradia’s waist again.

Since Vriska wasn’t wearing any underwear under her dress, Aradia stuck her own fingers into her mouth, then into Vriska’s nook to loosen her up. Vriska moaned and tangled her fingers in Aradia’s hair, whilst her other hand kneaded at Aradia’s bulge through her underwear.

“Vriska..!” Aradia grunted and kissed her neck, helping Vriska to get her own unsheathed bulge out of her underwear,

With a mutual agreement, Aradia slid her tentabulge into Vriska’s nook, and the two troll girls gasped in pleasure.

“Holy f8ck, Megido!!!!!!!!” Vriska moaned, gripping onto Aradia as she began to thrust into her.

Aradia took hold of Vriska’s arms and pinned them to the bed as she thrust deeper into her.  
Aradia did feel a little silly for being drawn in by Vriska’s seduction, but what the heck? She had a nice ass, and her nook was nice and tight, A win-win situation, if you were to ask Aradia.

Vriska laughed out loud as she was fucked. She was happy, and successful in avoiding arrest for now anyway. If she was to be thrown in the cells, it would all be worth it to know that she managed to seduce someone who was immune to her manipulation. Plus Aradia’s bulge was pretty big. Small victories, Vriska supposed to herself as Aradia panted hotly against the skin of her neck, close to her climax.

“Fuck! G0nna cum..” Aradia grunted, panting.

“Do it wherever, I don’t caaaaaaaare!” Vriska shut her eyes tight in pleasure as her nook squeezed around Aradia’s bulge as she herself climaxed and yelled out, her fingers and toes clenching as Aradia followed closely behind, releasing her genetic material into Vriska’s nook.

When Vriska came to after her orgasm, she found that Aradia was passed out on her chest. Vriska snorted in laughter and stroked her black hair.

“You idi8! You 8roke character!” she told Aradia fondly.

“Damn.” Aradia chuckled. “That was a pretty g00d FLARPing sessi0n, give me a break. 0r sh0uld I say, a 8r8k?”

“Ha! This is why I’m so flushed for you!” Vriska cackled, lying back and getting comfortable.

“Flushed f0r y0u t00, spiderbitch.” Aradia shook her head, smiling, and rested her head on Vriska’s chest once again.


End file.
